


A Fire Pup!

by Aweebwrites



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Kai has been fooling around with his fire and may have sort of created life.





	A Fire Pup!

~~ ~~

The ninja were all bored. There was a big lull in activity and while they were glad that there was no-one trying to take over Ninjago, there was nothing to do anymore. With all the free time that had, they completed the few video games they had and questioned why they didn’t have more. They even trained to the point where the equipment needed a break. They were all lazing on the couches around the tv, watching something mindless now, half paying attention. All except Kai that is. The fire ninja had gone to do who knows what some time ago. They were too bored to pay attention.

“So boredddd…” Jay whined, slouched over the single seat uncomfortably.

He was the only one to look up when Kai walked in, hands behind his back.

“Guys! I have something to show you!” He says excitedly, blocking the tv and they all made half protests. “Look what I made!”

They all looked at the puppy shaped flame in his hand boredly.

“That’s nice Ka-” Zane was cut off by the flame barking and wagging its tail eagerly.

There was a moment of silence.

“WOAH WHAT THE HELL!?!” Cole yelled, scrambling back in shock.

“Impossible! A flame is not a living thing!” Zane says alarmed, his sensors confirming his words but the- the thing in Kai’s hands that tilted its head to the side as it sat was saying otherwise.

“Ok, not funny Kai. You made that noise, didn’t you.” Jay says with narrowed eyes, walking forwards to closer examine the flame pup.

“Nope. And his name is Spark. I was just fooling around with my fire and I just… Made him.” Kai says with a shrug then caught Spark when he went to jump out of his hands. “The downside is that he sets everything he touches on fire.” He says with a chuckle as Spark barked at them, Cole flinching with each one.

“You ok there Nya? Lloyd?” Kai asked, noticing that they were oddly quiet.

“That. Is. So. Cool!” Lloyd yelled, getting closer to look at the little guy, really wanting to scratch behind his ear and weighing if it was worth getting burned.

“More like freaky!” Nya finally spoke up. “Your fire becoming sentient like that isn’t necessarily a good thing Kai!” She warned, looking it over warily as it sniffed at Lloyd.

“It shouldn’t be possible.” Zane says in denial, sparks flying from his right eye.

“Just great. Now you got him all worked up.” Jay says then helped Zane up and lead him out for possible repairs. “Not that it isn’t cool after the initial shock but Nya’s kinda right!” He called over his shoulder.

“Yeah Kai. That thing may be adorable but it's…” Cole trailed off, thinking of a nicer way to put it.

“Freaky? Unnatural? Probably a sign for bad things to come?” Nya supplied.

“… Yes.” Cole says, looking back to the flame puppy with bright orange eyes and red orange ‘fur’.

“No way. He’s harmless!- When not around flammable things that is.” Kai says as he crouched in his palm, tail wagging as he prepared to crouch.

“Lloyd, don’t touch.” Nya says once Lloyd moved to do so. “Maybe we should see what Sensei Wu thinks about this.” She suggested instead as Lloyd pouts.

“Alright. You’ll see. Sensei Wu will think Spark’s cool.” Kai says, catching him before he could jump on Lloyd’s face and headed towards the kitchen where Wu was filling his teapot, Lloyd trailing behind him curiously.

“Sensei, check this out!” Kai says, presenting Spark like a proud child. “I named him Spark. You’re fine with him, right?” He asked as Spark wagged his tail at the Sensei.

“It is a rather interesting tric-” Wu was cut off by Spark growling then barking at him, sending his hairs on end.

He promptly turned his teapot filled with water in his hands, startling both Kai and Lloyd.

“Noooo! Uncle!” “Sensei what the heck?!” Both Ninja erupted at Kai’s Spark-less hands.

“It was for the best.” Wu says, continuing to make his tea, as both Lloyd and Kai looked at Kai’s hand sadly.

_______

_Two days later…_

“Guys! Look what I made!” Lloyd yelled, running in with a glowing green snake coiled around his hand, making Zane promptly start sparking as Kai beamed.

“Not again…” Nya groaned, facepalming.


End file.
